User talk:ThomasandFriendsLover
Hi, welcome to Wiggles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiggledance! Live in Concert.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWigglesFan 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Did You That The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Has Wigglemix At The End Of It If Its Not On The Video? All New Captain Kangaroo & Mister Moose's Fun Time Wiki hello i've created the All New Captain Kangaroo & Mister Moose's Fun Time wiki but it needs more than just me working the page so if you can do you think you might help this wiki out? http://allnewcaptainkangaroomistermoosesfuntime.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Message to Dcelano from Jackbilly Mr Celano, would you mind of putting up some images of Wiggle Time re-recording, and Yummy Yummy re-recording? If you want to do that (It's up to you). from Jackbilly 13:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) That was a very great idea Daniel. That's clever thinking about the video box for the List of Wiggle videos (ABC For Kids Video Hits). Nice work, well done. Hacked? You Keep On Editing Fake Pages. Are You Being Hacked? TheWigglesFan 19:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiggly Old School We Should Work Together To Make The Stuff For Wiggly Old School. --- TheWigglesFan 20:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Right. And we got songs to save for Wiggly Old School such as Everybody is Clever and Vini, Vini. --- Dcelano 21:00, July 30, 2011 And I Just Made The Trailer For It On Youtube. Search For "Wiggly Old School" To Find It. --- TheWigglesFan 23:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi do you have any Big Birthday Pictures? I found my CD for dance party today! I was so excited! Your favorite Wiggle? Who is your favorite Wiggle? Mine's Murray! It always has! I remember we had a conversation at one of the concerts in 2006! -Muzza's Girl! credits from series 1. upload the building blocks credits hair cut wiggly oprea funny greg murrays shirt. TheWigglesChaseFan 21 December 2011 Gallery Can You Make Every Gallery Of Every Second? AdventureTimeDVD 04:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki I Made A New Wiki For All The Wiggles Answers. Check It Out Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ATDVD, Signing Out 01:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Let's Eat I See Your Posting Images From "Let's Eat". Keep It Up. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ATDVD, Signing Out 18:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) HA! You Live In AUS! I Knew It! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ATDVD, Signing Out 23:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Powerhouse How Did You Get In The Powerhouse? Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ATDVD, Signing Out 02:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiggle Opera Gallery Please Put EVERY Second Of Wiggle Opera In The Gallery. Not Just 2 Images. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ATDVD, Signing Out 01:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures for Splish Splash! Big Red Boat! Can You Add Pictures For Splish Splash Big Red Boat? The Page Is The Only Page We Have Less Info About. Jacob the Robot Talk with Me or Robot Blog 20:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC)